


Capes and Cocoa

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando accidentally does something romantic. Han accidentally points it out.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Capes and Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteroidFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/gifts).

> For [Corelli-Han](https://corelli-han.tumblr.com/) as part of my Winter Fic Giveaway.

Lando sat on a battered, storage box, peering through binoculars at a loading bay below. Han paced around the roof they were on and wondered how long they would have to wait before it was safe to head back to their ship. It was cold and windy up on the roof, and Han wasn’t really dressed for this kind of weather. Unsurprisingly, Lando, as usual, was.

Han made his way over to Lando and sat down next to him, he tugged roughly at Lando’s cape, pulling it around his shoulders, and leaned in heavily against the other man.

“Careful! This is-” Lando grumbled, placing his binoculars on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah, some kind of expensive fabric.” Han expected Lando to pull the cape back and launch into a boring speech about how special the cape was but he didn’t. Instead, he gently arranged it so it provided them both with warmth. It was made of dark grey material, thick and soft, and it was large enough to drape over both their shoulders. Suitably arranged underneath the cape, Lando reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small, metal flask.

“Here.” Lando said simply, offering the flask to Han. “Something to warm you up.”

Tentatively, Han accepted the flask and took a small sip. He was expecting it to be booze, maybe an expensive Corellian whiskey, but it wasn’t. It was a rich, creamy drink that was warm and tasted of chocolate. Sort of like caff, but sweeter. Hot cocoa. He hadn’t had it in forever.

“Not what I expected.” Han murmured, before taking another sip, enjoying the pleasant taste.

“We are on a job.” Lando gave him a sidelong glance. “We should be concentrating, not getting buzzed.”

“Mmm, but we’re not really doing anything. We’re just waiting.”

“I’ll take it back then if it’s not what you want.”

“I didn’t say that. It’s good, I like it.”

“Good.” Lando nodded.

“Kinda weird though.” Han remarked, shuffling ever so slightly closer to Lando.

“What?”

“Sitting here, wrapped up in your cape, drinking hot cocoa.” The combination of the hot drink and the warm cape made him feel relaxed, and he spoke without thinking.

“Weird?”

“It’s a bit….romantic.” Before he could consider how it would sound to use the word, it had come out. _Romantic_. Was that too serious of a description for two friends, who had slept together once, who were now cuddled up underneath one cape sharing a hot drink?

Lando laughed, and Han felt a sharp pang of embarrassment. So, romantic was the wrong word to use. Well, at least know he knew exactly how Lando felt about him.

“Nevermind.” He muttered, handing the flask back, and attempting to slip out from under the cape. Not that he could go far, they still had to wait up here, but he could at least try to lessen the embarrassment by moving away from Lando.

“Hey-, no.” Lando pulled him back, wrapping one arm around Han’s waist. “I wasn’t laughing at you….I was laughing at the fact that it _is_ kinda romantic and I wasn’t even trying.”

“Oh.” Han relaxed into Lando’s embrace with relief, pleased that he wasn’t being laughed at, and slipped his arm around Lando’s waist. It felt so good to be close to him. And it felt even better to know that Lando thought this was romantic too.

“I’d been trying to think how to make a move….turns out all I had to do was stop thinking and it came naturally.”

“Make a move? We’ve already slept together…” Han was surprised that Lando had not only been thinking about this sort of thing but also that he had found it difficult to come up with a way to make his feelings known. Han would never have expected Lando would struggle with indicate how he felt, but, perhaps the fact that they were friends, who worked together, complicated matters.

“Yeah, but..” Lando paused, turning to look at Han. “I wanted to…” He broke off, with a frustrated sigh. “I like you a lot, ok? And I think we could be great together.”

“Together. Like a relationship?”

“Yes.”

Han didn’t say anything, he was instantly reminded of their one night together and how much he’d wanted to repeat it. But the next morning, they went straight into a job and neither mentioned their night together. Han had just assumed that it was a one-off, and while he’d wanted to find out what Lando had felt about it, the right time to ask had never presented itself. But here was Lando, admitting he wanted more and for once, Han was speechless.

“I’d really appreciate if you said something.” Lando prompted. “This whole glazed expression and silence is slightly worrying.”

“Sorry, I just….Kriff-” Han didn’t finish his sentence, choosing instead to place a soft kiss on Lando’s lips. “That answer your question?” He asked with a smile.

Lando smiled back, “Sort of. Still feeling a little unsure. Think I need-”

Han leaned in again for another, longer kiss. The flask fell to the floor, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
